The present invention relates to an image-display control system for controlling an image to be displayed on a display. The invention further relates to an image-display control method and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium in which an image-display control program is stored.
A display equipped with a touch panel is commonly used as a user interface (hereinafter abbreviated as “UI” where appropriate) for permitting a user to visually recognize or select a plurality of functions, setting items, and so on, in various information processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral and a mobile information terminal (e.g., PDA). One of the most typical examples of such a UI is the following structure. A screen including a plurality of object images indicative of various setting items and the like are displayed on a display in the form of a list. The display is configured to accept a user's operation for selecting a certain one of the object images and a user's another operation for scrolling the screen.
In such a UI, when the user touches a desired position on the display by a pointer (pointing tool) such as a finger, a stylus, or the like, the object image that is being displayed at the touched position is selected and process corresponding to the selected object image is executed. On the other hand, when the user moves (drags) the pointer in an arrangement direction in which the object images are arranged in the list, with the display kept touched by the pointer, the list of the object images displayed on the display is scrolled in a direction in which the user moved the pointer. In other words, both of a tap operation and a drag operation can be accepted for the same one object image. In general, the tap operation and the drag operation are distinguished from each other on the basis of whether an amount of the movement of a touch point on the display by the pointer is equal to or greater than a prescribed threshold. In this respect, throughout the present specification, a touch operation that does not involve any movement of a position of a touch on the display is referred to as a tap operation where appropriate, for the sake of convenience.